Bad Girl
by nonamenoproblem
Summary: Dawn isn't exactly the angle everybody thinks.


Dawn walked hurriedly down the street. It was dark, and she was nervous. It wasn't the first time she had left like this, sneaking out of her room in the middle of the night. She wasn't exactly the innocent little girl everybody thought she was. The stealing well that was a misfortune them finding out about that, but there was so much more that they had no idea about.

The other day, Danny had come through and gotten her that fake ID that she had been trying to get for months. It was nice having someone like Danny around. He had the ability to get you anything you wanted. No questions asked, well for a price. That was never hard though, there were so many people who were just too careless with there valuables in Sunnydale. 

Tonight Dawn had a mission. She was planning of going into a bar and getting plastered, and maybe meeting somebody new. So what about Buffy, she was clueless. Simply by throwing her the cold shoulder she wouldn't pay any attention to the somewhat unusual behavior Dawn displayed. As long as all everybody saw was that innocent little girl, no one would guess at the numerous addictions, that she hid behind.

When had it all started? Dawn herself couldn't tell you. Maybe it was feeling overshadowed by her older sister that did it. Maybe a need to be bad, so that someone would stop seeing her as a "little bit", and start seeing her as a woman. That didn't really matter, right now she had one thing on her mind.

Up ahead there was a loud pulsing coming off a building, this was unusual because as far as dawn knew the only club that would be open was the Bronze. That in itself was a mystery. Without more then a moments thought she turned and made her way towards it. 

This was what she wanted, the atmosphere was deadly. There was a couple making out outside and the bouncer was nonexistent. She simply walked through the door. The heat was stifling, Dawn pulled out a compact to make sure the mask of makeup she had plastered on herself wasn't running. After assuring herself that her face was still in place she made her way over to the bar. 

The bartender turned around, and Dawn simply stared at him. He looked familiar, though she just couldn't place where she had seen him before. He asked what she wanted, still a little off guard she asked for the same thing the man beside her was drinking.

"Thanks, Dawn murmured. She downed the shot quickly, her face forming a slight grimace. And was about to turn around when the man behind the bar started to talk.

"I love your outfit, he said gruffly while filling up her glass. "

"Thanks, Dawn said again. Feeling more then a little uncomfortable. She flashed a fake smile and got up to walk away."

She was seriously thinking of leaving, when a voice came on the speaker. Dawn was unable to hear what it was saying she felt herself being forced amongst a throng of bodies toward the center of the room.

A slow beat ground its way through the club. Dawn found herself pressed up against a stage, by the crowd of bodies. She was about to try and leave again when the sound of cheering almost deafened her. A man pranced his way on stage and started to dance. 

The people behind her started pushing even more all trying to make their way to the stage. The dancer now sans a shirt turned around to make his way towards the side of the stage she was on, Dawn couldn't believe what she saw. Staring at the crowd were those piercing eyes, that platinum blonde hair. It was Spike stripping for an entire club. Dawn was horrified she turned and tried to get away before he saw her there, when the man behind her mistaking her intentions hoisted her up on stage. 

There she was just standing there, Spike turned around and his mouth opened so wide his jaw almost hit the floor. Dawn screamed and jumped down pushing her way through the crowd in earnest. She heard her name yelled from somewhere behind her. With that she somehow discovered her second wind and managed to, with a fresh bout of speed to exit the bar.

She didn't stop until she was safe in her room. Only when dressed for bed and tucked in tight under her covers did her pounding heart slow. She started breathing at a normal pace. She thought about the events of the night, and that was it. That was all she could take. She simply burst into laughter, she couldn't stop. She laughed so long, and loud that Buffy, and Willow came in to see what was wrong. She told them it had been a funny dream between the giggles. They reluctantly accepted that and Buffy told her to go back to sleep. 

Dawn did so happily, her blood warmed by the drink, and the dash home. Not thinking of the consequences that would come if Spike ever mentioned a thing.

----------


End file.
